


Partner in Crime

by RuriKagahime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ... Japanese Dub, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Gonta speak like a normal person, I address the character however i want, M/M, Multi, Oma spelled Ouma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Kill Me, Pranks, Some Cursing, Some fourth wall breaking later on, They address each other according to canon, Tojou is a mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuriKagahime/pseuds/RuriKagahime
Summary: Momota Kaito met Ouma Kokichi, both attending the Kibougamine Academy.After a series of mishaps, Kaito agreed to become Ouma's underling.Together, they would make plans and routes for escape... for a prank.With Ouma's plans and Kaito's skills, they might just pull off the best prank of all time by the end of their third year.





	Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i am not abandoning my other fics. I am just too lazy right now continue them.
> 
> As usual, English is not my first language.  
> Don't be afraid to tell me my mistake on comments.
> 
> on side note, Happy Birthday Ouma.
> 
> Enjoy reading :D

The falling cherry blossom's petals that sway by the wind on the Kibougamine Academy's pathway was truly a sight to behold. Too bad Momota Kaito couldn't care less about fucking pink flowers on his path right now.

Maybe if he was just walking and is not in a hurry to catch a ~~piece of shit~~  kid that literally bumped to him, and stole his fucking jacket and is now running away and laughing like a maniac, he would appreciated the beautiful scene more.

He only has 10 minutes to catch the kid, as the entrance ceremony is going to begin soon.

"HEY, KID! Give me back my jacket!" The space imprinted jacket was his favorite jacket and he is NOT going to let this unknown kid take it.

"First of all, My name is not kid! It's Ouma Kokichi!" The kid, Ouma actually replied back, but not with the answer he was hoping for, "I will give you back your jacket soon enough don't worry!"

"What are you talking about?!" He don't have time to be playing some kind of tag with this kid, but he had his beloved jacket with him, so can't exactly just give up and go away.

Before he knew it, the tag had moved place to the insides of the school. In the hallways to be exact. "Just follow me and i will give it back!" Ouma said still running. How could this kid be running this fast? It's honestly starting to wear him off.

And finally their little game ended on the rooftop of Kibougamine Academy, as the bells toll and Kaito realizing that the ceremony had begun. "Okay," he panted. Still hasn't recovered from all of his running. "I followed you," He held out his hand. "Now, give me my jacket."

"Here you go." And the space imprinted jacket was back on Kaito's hand, he wasted no time putting it back on. "Now that we have come here- WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!" 

Kaito ia already heading back downstairs. He wanted no more business with this Ouma kid, he is already late for goddamn sake! "What? I am in a hurry, i can't waste my time playing with you."

"Nope, i won't allow you to leave! I already put this much effort in getting you here." Ouma said and he immediately raced him to the rooftop's door.

"Why are you so persistent anyway? Why don't you just go away and play with kids your age?" He swear that if he was scolded for this, he is blaming this kid.

"I am also this school's student!" He said. Oh Shit, that means he actually mistaken him for a kid? Oops.

"Yeah yeah, Okay then, if you are one of the student here, why aren't you attending the entrance ceremony?" He technically doesn't have the rights to say that, but he has a reason to do so at least.

"Because I need to speak to you." After he spoke that line, his demeanor changed. "You see, as the Super High School Level Supreme Leader..." Is he serious? What kind of talent is Supreme Leader?

"It is my talent to lead and organize people, and I saw great potential in you. I wish to cultivate that potential within you, and I would like to see your growth under my wings." He stared straight to Kaito's eyes. 

Maybe Kaito isn't the best when it comes to reading people, but this time he is veryyyyy sure this boy was still hiding something. Because Ouma kept smiling suspiciously and it was starting to creep him out.

"What are you planning?" He asked Ouma who is still standing on the doorway. 

"You see," Ouma reached his uniform pocket to fish something out. "I want to make a deal with you." he took a scroll of paper and presented it to Kaito.

He was speechless. Is this kid serious? An actual contract? 

"I want you to form a contract with me and become my underling.” Ouma handed Kaito the contract he was holding, alongside with a pen that seemingly comes outta of nowhere.

"Why did you pick me?" And it was at this moment, that the atmosphere change,

"I thought you would make a good underling."  
"And?"  
"That's it. You actually believed the 'you have potential' bullshit?! Oh my god."

That's it. Kaito won't take this shit anymore. He pushed Ouma away from the doorway and ran to the Gym, where the entrance ceremony was being held.

"Aw, I got rejected... Ah well, I will just use plan B. Nishishi, this will be fun." and downstairs he went.

* * *

 

As he expected before. Kaito got scolded for being 20 minutes late, and he had just sat down on a seat next to a boy who is wearing a black baseball hat. He arrived just in time to hear his name being called.

"Momota Kaito, the Super High School Level Astronaut." The principal's voice blared through the speaker.

Kaito was actually pretty proud of his own title, being the youngest Astronaut (-in training) ever. He had always wanted to go on space. Like holy shit, man. How couldn't you like space? It was really big and full of mysteries.

Just imagine what kinds of adventure he could have out there? He already have friends on the training facility too. It will be much more fun if you go adventuring with your friends right?

Speaking of friends, he made it his personal goal of getting all students here to be his friends.

... Including that Ouma, if he actually decided to show up.

And just after he thought of that boy, He heard the principal call Ouma. "Ouma Kokichi, the Super High School Level Supreme Leader"

And with that the principal had called all the accepted student this year. "I am very happy to see your growing talents-" 

Suddenly, the announcement speaker blared up, "Um, mic test- mic test! Nishishi, can you guys hear me?" That voice was quite recognizable, it was Ouma's.

"I am Ouma Kokichi and yesterday I have hidden a bomb in the school's gym!" A bomb?! Is this guy serious? Is he nuts?

The teachers and the principals looked suprised, and the other students just looked curious or shocked. "I am not lying! In fact, I will proceed to blow up this bomb, like in 10 seconds!"

The some students are panicking while the teacher tried their best to evacuate everyone.

After we are all outside, Kaito was looking back at the school. "What is he thinking? Did he really did try to kill us?" he said, heart still pounding from the scare just now.

A large bang resounded from the gym. But, unexpectedly, the building is okay. No fire, no flash, not even a smoke.

One of the teacher, (the one wearing a cow mask) went inside and came back holding a... tape recorder. The bomb was just a lie.

In midst of that chaos, Kaito felt somone was watching him. Looking upwards, he saw Ouma waving to him from the rooftop.

He gestured something. "What?" He is telling him to look at the school building. A single rope lies before him, connected to a  _Kusudama._

At this point Kaito finally understand what Ouma had done.

It was... Just a prank.

Pulling the strings, the Kusudama opened to a spray of confetti and a huge scroll rolling down, 'Congratulations on getting accepted!'

Everyone just looked surprised at the banner. While the perpetrator just pulled a megaphone and yelled, "HOPE WE CAN BE BESTEST OF FRIENDS BY THE END OF THE YEAR!"

Ignoring everyone's reaction, Kaito ran inside the school and to the Rooftop, where Ouma was sitting on top of the water tank.

"I can't believe you just went and pranked everyone." Kaito said.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't it great?" He only smiled.

"No, it sucked. It was surprising but there could be room for improvement. Like, your speech on the speaker isn't threatening at all."   
"But you guys still believed it!"  
"Shut up."

"Now you have seen what I wanted to do. I wanted to do this kind of pranks, but I can't do it alone." He pulled out the contract again.

"And for that reason, I want you to be my subordinate, this way I can do this kind of things." He pulled the pen too.

"Knowing that the teacher wouldn't let you off the hook that easily... Would you still be my subordinate?" Kaito was laughing. He took both the pen and the contract, signing them and also taking the hand Ouma had stretched out. Helping him get onto the water tank.

"After all this time, I still hasn't told you my name." Kaito could hear the teachers footsteps. He knew they would both get into trouble for this. Shoving the contract to Ouma's hand, he proudly declared :

"My name is Momota Kaito, and from now on, We're partner in crimes!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kusudama = The confetti ball/ pinata thingy that is used for celebration.
> 
> Kaito hasn't learned anyone's name besides Ouma. because they hasn't officially met with the class yet!  
> I won't discontinue any of my fics, don't worry. I will just update realllyyyyy slowly.
> 
> The Danganronpa Characters are 2nd year (78th class)  
> The Super Danganronpa 2 Characters are 3rd year (77th class)  
> The New Danganronpa V3 Characters are 1st year (79th class)  
> Danganronpa 3 are mostly teachers.
> 
> There will be Japanese Honorific later in the story.
> 
> If you have any pranks suggestion, tell me in the comments! (Maybe I will include them!) But no harmful pranks.  
> Pranks that cause someone to be hurt (or killed) is nope.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
